Time Of Our Lives
by madisongadsdencalera
Summary: When in love, what's a girl to do? Shang TsungxOC oneshot OOC Shang Tsung


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"shang stung was having problems. Not organizing the next mortal combat tornament but because he felt strange feelings. He was in love with Quan chi! But he thought to himself no this is wrong. so he tried to avoid it but then ended up more in love when he tried to avoid it and he felt like exploding. He wondered how the sorcer would notice him./h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"quan chi was mortal kombatting with someone one day, then sudenly shang sung interupt him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""hey quan chi I have uh important question I wanna ask you"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""yeah what is it" asked Quanchi as he ripped his enemies leg and started hitting them with it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Who do you think is the best warrior in the world?" he asked in a very suspicious manners. because he was thinking if he can transform into quan chis favourite warrior he can get noticed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Uhh duh who do you think? I AM" said Quan chi laughing. "Why are you so interested my man?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""N NO REEASON" shang tsun said while blush and then ran away./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Shang tsung decided if he looked younger than quan chi would notice him. So he asked Shao Kahn to let him be young again and he was. later that morning he went to quanchi to ask him a question./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Hi, do you notice anything different about me?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Quan Chi look at him. "Who are you?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""how can you not remember who I am" sang tsung said really upset, and then ran away crying./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"for days shang tsung was lovestruck and heartbroken. while he was in love with this quan chi nobody cared about him. They were only interested in the kombat and violence. When would they ever stop to think about love?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"sahng tsung wrote a loveletter for quan chi. But he was too shy to give it to him in person, so he didn't go close enough to quan chi who was watching scorpion and noob saibot fighting each other./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"he use telepathic to send the love letter to Quan chi direction. But it missed him and instead it hit Scorpion! Scorp opened the letter and read out loud/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""DEAR RECEIVER, I AM DEEPY IN LOVE WITH YOU. I THINK ABOTU YOU EVERY NIGHT. I HOPE YOU LOVE ME BACK"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Noob what is this" Scorpion asked, "did you write this for me"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""no," said Noob, "but that person is a idiot because nobody would love them for writing such a stupid letter" he said laughing/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Shang tsung could not face it and then ran away crying./p  
hr style="background-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); border: 0px; max-width: 100%; color: #000000; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Shang tsung locked himself up in his room all day and was not itnerested in the tornament. he refused to organize anything and shao Kan was really angry with him but he didn't care if he got punished because life was not worth living if quan chi did not notice him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Then suddenly someone knock on his door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""hello is this Shang tsung? You've been here for days and we are getting worried about you"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""WHO IS IT" shang tsung said sobbing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""It's Quan Chi, can I come in?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Oh ok" said Tsang sung. Maybe he got noticed after all!/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Look sahng stung why are you being like this. You know we have a world to destroy but we can't do it if you're being lazy. Get your ass out of bed and come help us out"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But QUan Chi you don't understand," Shang stung said. "I don't feel good"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Yeah well nobody feels good when their ribs get cracked. Get real and be a proper team member"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But this hurts more than broken bones and ribs," shang tsung said, "I have feelings i have never felt before. I have never fallen in love with a man before"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Oh, so who is this lucky man you are in love with?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""It's...YOU" Shang tsung said blushing./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Really?" Quan Chi was stunned. "But why do you love me? I'm nothing special"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""You are special to me" Shang Tsung said, "you stole my heart. Now my SOUL IS YOURS"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Wow" said quan chi. And then they kissed./p 


End file.
